The reason why not
by Grendle1853
Summary: Could be read as a sequel to "The real reason" or a stand alone. As always, reviews would be awesome!


I. Own. NOTHING! Please don't sue me.

Darkseid is now gone. He however left in his wake a planet full of the evil and the mad. A large portion of which is now attacking the Earth, ruining the day of her protectors. At the moment Wonder Woman is flying above the city of Gotham, taking down the floating attack ships dotting the city sky. This attack seemed to be leaderless and pointless, almost as a tribute the memory of their lost ruler. As Diana throws one of the battered craft across the sky to collide with one of its fellows, she tries to justify a genocidal planetary destruction to herself. _If we just destroy the damned place, maybe we won't have to deal with this crap anymore._

As she flies through the sky, she zigs when she should have zagged, and is caught by the shot of the main cannon of one of the ships. The blast knocks her unconscious, and she falls from the sky. As the beautiful Amazon princess falls from the sky, she passes between the art-deco skyscrapers speeding quickly towards the ground. A few floors above impact, a Dark shape swings out on a line and catches her. He swings the two onto a near by roof top and gently lays Wonder Woman down. "Diana?" Batman says to her in a worried voice.

Her eyes flutter open, then turn angry as she tries to pull herself to her feet, "Bastards. By Hera I will make them regret this!" she says.

"Stay down and rest Princess," Batman tells her.

"I'm fine!" she answers, stumbling slightly.

"My city, my rules," he states flatly, "Now rest here," he turns to leap off of the roof. He stops, turns back to her and adds, "I don't want to see you get hurt again today," before leaping into the sky.

As he swings through the city, the Batman hurls a batarang at the hover ship that had struck Wonder Woman. The projectile sticks into the hall of the war craft, and a red light begins to blink on the bat shaped weapon. Then out of nowhere a bright flash of energy lances down out of the sky and obliterates the ship, as if it were smited by an angry god. Batman smiles to himself, "The new orbital strike batarang seems to work well," he comments to himself as he continues his 'flight', absently knocking parademons out of the sky as he goes.

After a few blocks he lands solidly on a rooftop. "It looks in this city swarmed with heroes, we've finally found one we can take," a woman's voice says. Batman finds himself to be surrounded by three of the Female Furies: Lashina, Stompa, and Mad Harriet. "Your the protector of this pathetic city aren't you?" Lashina continues, "The Batman. Unfortunately from what I hear, despite the theatrics, your just a weak human man."

"Your wrong," he answers.

"About what?" she asks as she whips one of her electrically-charged lashes at him.

He catches the weapon in his gauntleted hand. As it sparks impotently in his grip, he calmly answers, "You can't take me." With his free hand, he flings a batarang at Stompa. There is a bright flash of light as the weapon makes impact, and Stompa screams as it sends an unholy amount of electricity through her body.

Making use of the distraction, he pulls hard on the whip in his hand, yanking Lashina off her feet and moving her closer to the Dark Knight. When she is within range, he stops her forward momentum with a strong kick to the midsection, and before she hits the ground he begins hammering her with punches to the face and head. He stops in his assault just long enough to avoid a strike form Mad Harriet, then in the blink of an eye he delivers five last parting blows to Lashina before leaving her, unconscious and bleeding, to turn to face the mad Fury.

The green haired Fury tries a mad swing to bury her claws into her opponents face. As he dodges the blow with not quite superhuman agility, Batman wraps Lashina's whip around her waist. As Harriet screams in pain, he uses the leverage to pull her into a reverse German suplex.

"Hey asshole!" Stompa shouts as she throws her smoking body off the ground to her feet. As her legs slow their shaking, she charges like a bull at the Dark Knight. The Batman does not try to dodge, or pull out a weapon. He sets his feet in a hard stance, and with all the martial knowledge he has amassed in a life time of struggle, he throws a strong right punch. The blow leaves him with three crushed knuckles, a broken wrist, and a dislocated elbow and shoulder. However it also leaves Stompa motionless on the ground.

He looks darkly over his shoulder to see a pair of parademons hovering silently behind him. The two seem to look between the defeated Furies and back to the Dark Knight. They then show wisdom uncommon in their ilk by quickly fleeing the scene. Batman watches the two retreat for a few seconds, before throwing an exploding projectile at them, knocking the two out of the sky.

With one last look at the battle, which was almost won, he activates his communicator, "J'onn?" he asks into it.

"I'm hear Batman," J'onn answers from the Watchtower.

"I need to be transported to the medical bay. Immediately."

_ Scene Break _

The battle was won. Gotham is safe and only slightly damaged. Its protector on the other hand, is lying in a bed in the med-bay of the Watchtower, with his entire right arm in a cast. "I don't know whether I should be impressed or not by your demonstration of martial prowess," J'onn says to his patient.

Batman smirks, "All of this is worth it, if it inspires fear of me in an entire planet of super powered maniacs," he tells him.

The Martian shakes his head, and leaves his patient to heal. For sometime he is left alone in the lull of his pain medication, before it is interrupted by a female voice, "You look like Hell Bruce."

He slowly turns his head to look at Wonder Woman, "Your fully healed already aren't you?" he asks with envy heavy in his voice.

Diana chuckles, "If it makes you feel any better, when Stompa was carried through the boom tube, she mumbled 'damn he punches really hard'," she tells him.

He smiles, "Yeah that does make me feel better."

Diana walks over and sits in a chair at his bedside, "Bruce, we have to talk," she tells him.

He sighs, "About what Princess?" he asks.

"About us," she answers.

He rolls his eyes, "I thought we've been over this?" he asks.

"We have," she answered, "but today has given me a new perspective that I feel I must share with you. Besides you are in no position to run away right now."

Batman looks down at his body on the hospital bed, "You have a point. Go ahead," he says.

Diana takes a deep steadying breath then begins, "We have, 'discussed' several times the reasons why we should not try to have a romantic relationship together. Today I realized all of those reasons might not matter."

"Why?" Batman asks.

"Because we might not be here long enough for them to matter. I may not age Bruce, but I'm not immortal. I could die, and one day I believe I**will **die. Truthfully old age is not a likely out come for you either," she says gesturing to his injuries, "I realize that I'm not so afraid of loosing you, that I don't want a chance to have you."

"I am afraid of loosing you," he tells her.

She lays her head on the pillow next to his, "I know, but fear never stopped you before. Carpi Diem Bruce," she says.

"Seize the day, huh? I'm usually a night person," he answers.

"There might be some interesting things to seize at night as well," she tells him suggestively.

He laughs at that, "What the Hell. Its not as if I have the strength or the will to turn you down forever anyway," he says.

"Thank Hera you finally realized that," she says.

_Please review!_


End file.
